the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Busen
Medium Outsider (Extraplanar, Lawful, Shapechanger) HD: 8d8+16 (52 hp) Initiative: +8 (+4 Dex, +4 improved initiative) Speed: 40 ft. AC: 17 (+4 Dex, +3 Natural), Touch 14, Flat-footed 13 BAB/Grapple: +8/+11 Attack: 1 slam +11 melee (1d8+3) Full Attack: 2 slams +11 melee (1d8+3) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities, body weaponry, whirlwind attack Special Qualities: Mutable form, hide in plain sight, immunity, cold resistance 10, fire vulnerability, darkvision 60 ft., telepathy 100 ft., SR 15 Saves: Fort. +10, Ref. +10, Will +10 Abilities: Str 17, Dex 18, Con 15, Int 16, Wis 18, Cha 15 Skills: Climb +14, Concentration +13, Diplomacy +15, Escape Artist +15, Hide +15, Intimidate +13, Listen +15, Move Silently +15, Search +14, Sense Motive +15, Spot +15 Feats: Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Great Fortitude Environment: Any land (Arcadia or any LN-aligned plane) Organization: Solitary or group (2-3) CR: 5 Treasure: None Alignment: Always lawful neutral or lawful good Advancement: 9-16HD (Medium); 17-24HD (Large) LA: - A busen is a shape-changing creature whose true form is a sleek humanoid with shiny, jet-black skin without eyes, nose, ears and mouth. It is believed by some to be created by a deity, such as Meriadar. Buseni are the guardians to Buxenus, the second layer of Arcadia, dwelling in the caverns linking the 2 layers. Buseni often hide in the shadows and then step out suddenly to shock travelers. Without saying anything, a busen would sprout weapons out of their bodies as a warning display. If the travelers attack, it does its best to kill these lawless travelers. Otherwise, it telepathically questions their reasons for traveling to Buxenus and then demands them to strip their equipments so it can detect their alignments. If they compiled, they may journey on if they are not evil and have good reasons. Mutable Form (Ex): A busen takes the shape best suited to its environment and can change its shape at will, taking up 5 full rounds. This change is merely cosmetic, it does not gain any abilities of its new form. All forms must be of the same size and it always have black shiny skin. Hide In Plain Sight (Su): A busen can hide even while observed as long it is within 10 ft. of any shadow (except its own). Body Weaponry (Ex): A busen can change its attack mode to bludgeoning, slashing or piercing at will as a move-equivalent action. Whirlwind Attack (Ex): A busen can sprout weapons all over its body and spins for 1d6 rounds. This functions as per whirlwind attack feat, except that all damage increases by 1 category (see improved natural attack feat). After using this ability, a busen is exhausted (-6 Str & Dex, ½ movement). Immunity (Ex): A busen is immune to mind-affecting effects, sleep effects, paralyzation and electricity. Fire Vulnerability (Ex): A busen takes 50% more damage from fire than normal. Spell-like Abilities (Sp): At will – detect magic, detect good/evil, detect law/chaos. CL=HD. Busen Skin Material Busen skins are prized in Acheron and Baator since it can be used to make masterwork leather or studded leather armor. It grants +2 competence bonus to hide checks. It increases the base cost by +10 gp per pound. Converted from Planes of Law. Category:Outsiders